1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of simultaneously displaying a plurality of display items.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent growth in capacity of recording media allows an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera to store an enormous number of captured images in a connected recording medium. The functions of browsing captured images on the display device of the image capturing apparatus include a multiple reproducing function of simultaneously displaying the thumbnails of a plurality of images as well as a normal reproducing function of reproducing and displaying images one by one. The multiple reproducing function has the advantage of improving image search performance and browsing performance, and enables the user to select a desired one of a plurality of images under browsing and process it. In the multiple reproducing function, generally, a selection frame (highlight indicating a selected state) is superimposed on an image to select it, and the user selects an image by operating to move the selection frame.
For the multiple reproducing function, a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-317930 is known which, when the number of images recorded in a recording medium is larger than the number of images displayable by the multiple reproducing function, divides the images to be displayed into a plurality of pages, and switches the page at the time of browsing to allow the user to browse all images.
However, when page switching is performed at the time of browsing in the multiple reproducing function, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-317930, the image selected before page switching may be absent or displayed at a different position on the page after the switching. Since the selection frame display position after the page switching is different from that before, the user may lose track of the selection frame, resulting in difficulty in operating immediately.